left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Fungus3/Extreme Difficulty
Extreme mode is basically Expert and Realism mode combined on steroids. The Horde The time between Panic Events in Extreme mode is a lot shorter than in the other modes, with five hordes in two minutes! Details * Common Infected receive × 0.375 damage to the body and deal 40 damage per hit from the front, 30 from the back. ** There is no grace period where the Survivor will not take damage after being inflicted upon. This only affects damage dealt by the Common Infected. * The Witch receives × 0.375 damage to the body, has 1500 more health, can instantly kill a Survivor regardless if they are in normal or black-and-white vision, and is startled instantly from the front, or startled after 4 seconds when behind the Witch. * The Tank has 12000 health points, and kills Survivors in one hit. Thrown rocks instantly incapacitate Survivors. * Fire inflicts 60 damage per second to the Survivors. Be '''very' careful with Molotov throwing and gas can placement.'' * Friendly fire inflicts full damage to the Survivors. Avoid friendly fire at all costs. * First aid kits do not spawn at all outside of the safe room, or before the finale. They will, however, spawn at other designated guaranteed first aid kit spawn areas (such as the area to the left of the alley after traversing Bienville Park in The Parish and in the ambulance right outside of Mercy Hospital); They are instead replaced by pain pills, which become surprisingly common. However, health packs may spawn in the health closets if the team has been seriously hurt and possess limited or no forms of healing. * The Smoker does 50 damage per hit on ensnared Survivors, does 30 damage per claw and takes 5 seconds to kill a full-health Survivor. * The Hunter does 50 damage per claw, 15 damage every half-second to pounced Survivors and takes 5 seconds to kill a full-health Survivor, or incapacitate them in 2 seconds if clawing. * The Charger does 40 damage per punch, 40 damage when it finishes a charge while carrying a Survivor, and 30 damage per slam. * The Jockey does 18 damage per hit while riding a Survivor and 30 damage per claw. * Spitter acid has a much greater range, does an average of 82-99 damage, and clawing does 40 damage per hit. Spitter acid will kill an incapacitated Survivor instantly. * At any range, the Tank is extremely good at cutting off and closing in on Survivors who try and turn, even a little (by turning in any movement other than running directly away from him). The only way to outrun a Tank on Expert at close range is to continue to run directly away from him. ** The Tank also perfectly tracks rock throws on Survivors, and will successfully hit any Survivor in range if they don't take cover or change directions mid-throw. * The Boomer has greatly increased range with his vomit attack and does 30 damage per claw. Bile temporarily slows Survivors to half speed. * Players are penalized much more severely if they wander off course, back-throttle, or stagnate at a location, causing Infected to spawn on the paths which you have already taken, including a Tank. Category:Blog posts